Administrative Core SUMMARY The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide administrative support to ensure the successful accomplishment of the scientific and public outreach goals of our ICEMR Center. The goal of this ICEMR is to assess over time the impact of environmental modifications such as the construction of dams, irrigation and shifting agricultural practices on malaria epidemiology, vector biology and pathogenesis in Kenya and Ethiopia. This Center involves a considerable number of investigators based at institutions in malaria endemic and malaria non-endemic regions of the world. A well-developed administrative plan is essential for the success of this Center that involves extensive international collaboration and multiple investigators from the US, Kenya, Ethiopia and Australia. Thus, this Administrative Core is designed to manage, coordinate, and supervise the entire range of Center activities, monitor progress, and ensure that the milestones defined by each project are being met and are implemented effectively within the proposed timelines. This Core has four major goals: 1) to coordinate, supervise and manage the research activities of the Center to ensure the accomplishment of the scientific goals of our Center; 2) to provide financial management for the Center to ensure fiscal rules of the US federal government and NIH are followed, including the effective management of subcontracts at participating domestic and international institutions; 3) to foster outreach activities to promote collaborations with the Ministries of Health of Kenya and Ethiopia and other ICEMR centers based in other malaria endemic regions; and 4) to organize and coordinate training of students, junior scientists and project scientists in data management, and techniques in biostatistics, malaria epidemiology, vector biology and immunology. The well-developed management plan, together with our previous track records in ICEMR project administration, will facilitate the multidisciplinary research of this Center, student training and scientific collaborations. .